


Lower Your Guard

by 99GreenBottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned past onesided osasuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Suna has always wanted to catch Kita off guard, it didn't matter what, just something that made Kita Shinsuke human. Little did he know, it was him the whole time.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Suna learnt a lot of things in his first year at Inarizaki: they were a great team (after all, they did come third both times in nationals that year); their ace, Ojiro Araan, was something else; as were the Miya Twins; Suna Rintaro was gay; Miya Osamu, however, was very much straight; heartbreak hurt like a bitch; but it was better to get closure than to hope for something that would never be; Kita Shinsuke was a robot until Suna could prove otherwise; Miya Atsumu was interested in guys (however Suna was still unsure if it was just guys or girls too, or any other sexuality); Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi were the only people blissfully unaware of Miya Atsumu's massive crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi; Miya Atsumu was crushing on a guy that he had never talked to and only seen twice; Miya Atsumu was easy to tease; and all the boring academic stuff they had to learn. Suffice to say, Suna entered his second year with a lot more knowledge and experience than he did his first year. Whislst Suna had learn a lot in his first year, there was still one thing he needed to clarify: was Kita Shinsuke really a human? Suna knew that he had only one year left to get an answer and he had a plan. Commence operation catch Kita with his guard down.

Idea #1 - Kita can't be punctual every day, right?

  * Kita is always the first to practise
  * Even when I try to be early
  * But surely, there has to be a one time case where something happens and Kita is late
  * So if I show up early every day, then I'm guaranteed to witness him showing up late at least once, right?



Suna looked at the piece of paper he was writing on, it seemed easy enough, he'd just have to show up to morning practise earlier, and he was usually one of the more prompt members (cough cough, Atsumu, cough, who was always late). Suna set his alarm fifteen minutes earlier and soon became the second member of the team to arrive at practise. A month had passed and Suna had consistently been second to practise. WIth a frustrated yell, Suna crossed off Idea #1 and came up with a new plan.

Idea #2 - Kita surely would take the easier option when it was so obviously the better choice, right?

  * Kita never takes shortcuts
  * But if he were to be presented with a situation where the shortcut clearly was the better option, he would take the shortcut, right?
  * So I just have to try and set one up



One day an oppurtunity presented itself to Suna, they had been doing outside practise on the field to deal with new enviroments and high ceilings (or in the case of outside, no ceiling). They had been told at the end of the session they would be doing the same the next day. The field was quite muddy, and so the balls got dirty, the weather forecast said that it would rain again overnight so the ground would be even muddier the next day, "Kita-senpai," Suna saw Kita cleaning the volleyballs.

"Yes Suna-kun?" Kita looked up for a moment.

"If we're going to be practising outside again tomorrow, and the balls will get muddy again, then surely we shoudln't clean them tonight," Suna said, it was clearly the most sensible option. Kita shook his head and continued to clean the ball.

"I'm built of rituals," Kita said quietly. Suna contained his urge to scream and shrugged.

"Suit yourself then," Suna said as he left. When he got home he crossed Idea #2 off.

Idea #3 - Kita's good at school but what about teaching?

  * Kita's always top of his class
  * But just because he's good at knowing the stuff, doesn't mean that he'll be good at teaching it
  * So if I ask him to teach me something, then maybe he'll be really bad at it



Suna approached Kita after practise the next day, "Kita-senpai, I've got a maths test coming up, I've not really understood the topic, could you teach me it this weekend?"

"Sure," Kita agreed, he then wrote down his address and when to arrive on a piece of paper and gave it to Suna.

"Oh I need help with that too!" Osamu shouted as he joined the conversation, Kita wrote down the information again.

The weekend arrived and Suna and Osamu made their way to Kita's house. Suna already understood the topic he needed to study, but he needed to see if Kita was a bad teacher. As it turns out, he was a good teacher. Osamu managed to understand the topic and complete even the hardest topics, and Suna was able to understand the third year content on the topic too. When he arrived home, Suna groaned. Operation catch Kita with his guard down wasn't going well. Suna crossed out idea #3 and wrote down a new one.

Idea #4 - Catch Kita baby talking to a pet

  * Does Kita even have a pet?
  * Ask him



"Kita-senpai, do you have a pet?" Suna asked one day when the two were early for morning practise.

"No, you?" Kita replied.

"No," Suna said, the conversation died out again. Later in class Suna ammended Idea #4

Idea #4 - Catch Kita baby talking to a pet

  * Does Kita even have a pet? - No
  * ~~Ask him~~
  * Ask Akagi to bring in his pet kitten
  * "Accidentally" let the kitten loose for Kita to see
  * Spy on Kita



"Akagi-senpai," Suna appraoched the team's libero, "Can you bring in your pet kitten tomorrow, please,"

"Why?" Akagi questioned.

"So I can see if Kita-senpai baby talks to animals," Suna answered.

"Fine, but only if you buy me ten packets of string cheese sticks," Akagi bargained.

"How many string cheese sticks do you need!" Suna shouted, "Deal,"

"Great, I'll bring her in tomorrow," Akagi shook hands with Suna as the two parted. The next day arrived and Akagi brought in his pet kitten, "So what now?"

"We leave her in Kita's vision and watch what he does next," Suna explained. The two left the kitten just outside the gym and watched Kita for all of the practise until he noticed the cat. Suna's eyes widened as Kita approached the kitten, he was about to catch Kita off guard.

"There's a cat outside the gym," Kita said nonchalantly. Suna stared blankly, Kita wasn't even going to talk to the kitten, "It has a collar on,"

"Get it away from me! I'm allergic to cats!" Ginjima shouted.

"Does the collar say anything?" Ojiro asked.

"I'll check," Kita silently approached the kitten, the kitten approached Kita cautiously. Suna glared at the kitten. Not only did Kita not use baby talk, the kitten seemed to have already taken a liking to him, whilst Suna had been scratched twenty times that morning because the kitten seemed to have a vendetta against him. And he still has to buy Akagi his ten packets of string cheese sticks, "Akagi-kun, it says your family name on the collar, is this your cat?"

"Y-yeah, she must have followed me to school. She was quite clingly this morning," Akagi nervously laughed.

"Okay, then I will leave her in your care," Kita said. Akagi picked up his kitten and walked out the gym. Putting her back in the carrier in his locker. Later that day Suna furiously crossed out Idea #4. Even though he had technically been continuing with Idea #1, nothing had happened. Suna came up with Idea #5, but he would have to wait a while for it since he wasted most his money on stupid string cheese sticks for Akagi.

Idea #5 - Kita must get flustered when given a surprise gift, right?

  * Get Kita a gift
  * Give it to him
  * He must get flustered, right?



In the mean time, Suna would just have to keep pushing with Idea #1. Later that week in practise they were given their jersey numbers where it was revealed that Kita would be their captain, the older boy cried tears of happiness, and it had been proved to Suna that Kita Shinsuke was not a robot. However, he had still yet to catch him off guard. If anything, him getting captain just solidified Suna's current theory that Kita was an AI designed to be the perfect human. Soon Suna managed to save up enough money to get Kita a nice fox water bottle, that hat the special insulation stuff that kept drinks cold. Suna wrapped it up and brought it to the next practise, "Kita-senpai, have this," Suna handed the present to Kita.

"I do not need it Suna-kun," Kita replied calmly.

"But I want you to have it," Suna said, coming up with a last minute lie, "It's a congratulation present for making it as captain,"

"I still do not need a present for being chosen to be captain, however I feel that you won't give up. So thank you, I will accept your present. That still doesn't mean that I forgot about you skipping practise last Friday," Kita said, Suna gulped, he had seen the fox bottle earlier that morning and decided to skip practise to make sure that he got it. However, once again another idea led to another disappointment. Suna sighed and decided to give it a break for a bit, they had tournaments coming up and this year Suna was a starter.

"What's that Kita-senpai?" Atsumu tried his best to stifle his laughter in the team's afternoon practise, after having seen Suna's present to Kita.

"It is a water bottle that Suna-kun got me to congratulate me on being chosen as captain," Kita answered.

"Samu! We need to get Kita-senpai gifts!" Atsumu shouted.

"Atsumu-kun, there is no need to," Kita said, "I would prefer it if you didn't,"

"But I could do much better than a stupid water bottle!" Atsumu said childishly.

"I think the sentiment behind it is what makes it nice," Kita explained.

Soon it was nationals and Kita's birthday was also coming up. The team were all planning on what to do for Kita's birthday, currently the best idea was Ojiro's of "give him a calm and quiet day - second years" which Suna thought was rude as he was lumped in with Atsumu and Osamu, who were the ones that caused the most trouble. The next best suggestion was from Omimi which was "write a song about why we appreciate Kita-kun" however that was quickly shotdown after everyone discovered the team's lack of musical talent. The fact that Suna could play the piano, cello and bassoon as well as being a talented singer didn't need to be revealed to the rest of the team. They didn't need to know that he used to want to be a musician. However the suggestion did spark an idea in Suna.

Idea #6 - Surely Kita isn't a good singer

  * The rest of the team isn't musical
  * Surely Kita shouldn't be either
  * So if I suggest that we go to a karaoke bar for Kita's birthday and get him to sing, I'll be able to prove that he can't sing



"How about we go to a karaoke bar," Suna suggested.

"We just showed of our lack of musical talent," Ginjima pointed out.

"Exactly. It'll be a laugh. Kita-senpai'll get to watch us make fools of ourselves, we're making up for all the hassel we've caused him. And it looks like we put some thought into it," Suna explained.

"Any better ideas?" Akagi asked the group, eveyone shook their heads, "Then it's decided, we're going to a karaoke bar for Kita-kun's birthday,"

The karaoke bar trip went worse than planed. First of all the day had ended with them losing to Itachiyama, so no-one was motivated to sing, "We didn't book this place for nothing!" Ojiro yelled at everyone apart from Kita, "Someone sing already!"

"How about Kita-senpai goes first as it's his birthday," Osamu said.

"Okay," Kita agreed as he chose a track. Suna's, along with most the team's, jaw dropped when he heard Kita sing. The guy was good at it. Suna brought out his notebook and crossed out Idea #6. Osamu looked over Suna's shoulder before proceeding to grab the notebook and flipping through all the pages.

"You've put a lot of effort into trying to catch Kita-senpai off guard," Osamu commented, "Have all of them failed?"

"Yeah," Suna grumbled.

"You haven't tried this," Osamu wrote something down.

Idea #7 - Kita can't look good when sleeping/when he's just up, right?

  * Tsumu looks disgusting when sleeping - limbs everywhere, drool all on his face and on the pillow
  * So maybe Kita doesn't look that great when he's asleep/just up too?
  * If we stay up a bit late and take photos of him/just look at him and wake up early and do the same, then we'll know



"Sounds good," Suna said. That night the two waited until the rest of the team was asleep before walking over to Kita. After looking at him the two went to the bathroom and whisper shouted at each other.

"He doesn't even look bad when he sleeps!" Osamu whisper shouted.

"Nor does he sleep in an embarassing position or with a toy!" Suna whisper shouted back.

"Yeah, but he only just got back to sleep, I'm sure he'll look worse in the morning," Osamu whispered, "You've got the alarm set, right?"

"Yeah," Suna replied. The two went to sleep. Suna's alarm went of quietly in his ear, and he went to wake Osamu up. The two went over to Kita to see if he looked any worse, "Of course he still looks decent," Suna complained.

"Go up close and see if there's any drool," Osamu said. Suna lied down on the ground next to Kita, their faces inches apart. His eyes examined all around Kita's face, misplaced hairs, drool or anything to prove that Kita looked worse whist sleeping. As Suna found out, he looked more ethereal when sleeping. Kita started stirring, and the sounds he made weren't even bad, they were almost cute. Although Suna would never admit that he thought that.

"Morning," Kita said as he opened his eyes, making fierce eye contact with Suna. Suna immediately flinched and screamed, waking the whole team up. Later on their way back, Suna and Osamu regrouped.

"How was he not even phased by waking up next to you, or you screaming right in his face?" Osamu asked.

"He's always unphased. I'm more annoyed that he doesn't look bad when sleeping or drools!" Suna grumbled as he crossed Idea #7 off, "Any other ideas?"

"Yeah, gimme the notebook," Osamu grabbed the notebook.

Idea #8 - Kita must be phased by intimate contact, right?

  * When someone suddenly intimately touches you and they aren't close, of course you're phased
  * So if we get various different members of the team doing it, we'll get a result, right?



"Who's first?" Suna asked.

"I'll pass on a message to Araan to rest his head on Kita-senpai's shoulder. That'll do the trick," Osamu said, passing his message on to Atsumu, who passed it on to Ojiro. Ojiro turned around to look at Atsumu who pointed to Osamu, Osamu shrugged and acted innocent. Ojiro rolled his eyes as he went in to rest his head on Kita's shoulder. Suna and Osamu clenched their fists when they saw Kita adjust himself to help make Ojiro comfortable.

"So that's a no," Suna grumbled.

"Maybe not," Osamu said, "I said we need to do it with multiple members of the team and different things. But they key part is to not draw any suspicion, so we have to make everything seem in character, or a plausible stretch,"

"Mm," Suna nodded, "So who's next?"

"Tsumu," Osamu said, "I'll sort this one out,"

"Okay," Suna sighed, "Hopefully this works,". Suna waited patiently for what Osamu had planned. Then it suddenly happened, like Osamu had said, it was subtle, not out of Atsumu's character. However, Suna knew what was going on. Kita had done a particularly good serve and Atsumu went up to pat him on the back. As usual, Kita was unphased and Suna and Osamu shared an annoyed look.

"Your turn to choose someone," Osamu said. Suna thought about who he might choose, he reckoned that he could bribe Akagi again.

"I'm thinking Akagi-senpai, do you think some accident hand holding would work?" Suna said.

"Yeah, that'll be fine for Akagi-senpai," Osamu nodded.

"I'll let him know," Suna said, "Akagi-senpai,"

"Yeah Suna-kun?" Akagi turned around.

"Three packets of string cheese sticks for you to _accidentally_ brush hands and go into holding hands with Kita-senpai for a day," Suna proposed his offer.

"Make it four and you have a deal," Akagi said.

"Four it is," Suna smirked, "Tomorrow sound good?"

"Fine," Akagi said. The next day Osamu and Suna subtely followed Akagi around, he was subtle with the hand holding but even then, Kita was not phased.

"Maybe he didn't notice," Osamu suggested. The two saw Akagi go in again and saw that Kita had in fact noticed and chose to ignore it. Both let out frustrated groans.

"Your turn to get someone to do something," Suna said.

"I think we went about this the wrong way," Osamu said, holding the notebook up, "We were going for subtle, but to see if Kita-senpai really doesn't get phased we need to go all out,"

"All out! Yeah!" Atsumu cheered.

"We need to throw subtelty to the wind!" Osamu continued his speech.

"To the wind! yeah!" Atsumu continued to cheer.

"We need to make the situation obvious-" Osamu continued until he was interrupted but Atsumu's cheer.

"Obvious! Yeah!" Atsumu once again cheered.

"- so that Kita-senpai really does notice, and then he'll be phased!" Osamu finished.

"Yeah! Phased! Yeah!" Atsumu cheered, "What're we doing?"

"Since when was Tsumu here?" Osamu and Suna.

"Midway through your glorious speech," Suna smirked, "Did you not hear his cheering?"

"Guys! What are we doing?" Atsumu whined.

"Shh! Kita-senpai's coming," Osamu whispered.

"Oh, what are you three doing here?" Kita asked as he had somehow managed to get away from Akagi. When did he do that? Suna turned around and saw Akagi eating a string cheese stick, the traitor. Suna didn't get him that brand. Before Suna could contemplate Akagi's betrayal any longer, Osamu went into hug Kita. Unsurprisingly, Kita wasn't phased, "Is there any reason you are hugging me Osamu-kun?"

"Nah, just wanted to hug you," Osamu said as he gripped tighter.

"Okay," Kita awkwardly wrapped one arm around Osamu and patted his back with the other. Soon Kita freed himself, "Well I need to go,"

"See you Kita-senpai!" Atsumu waved Kita goodbye. After Kita left Osamu and Suna screamed.

"Why doesn't he get phased!" Suna shouted as Osamu kicked over a bin, before apologising to the bin and putting it back. Suna crossed out Idea #8.

"So what haven't we tried?" Osamu asked.

"You know how Kita-senpai is always saying that he isn't scared of something that he does regularly. What if we forced him out of his comfort zone?" Suna suggested.

"Like pranking him!" Atsumu's face lit up, "That'll catch him off guard for sure!"

"I've got it!" Suna smirked as he wrote down his newest idea.

Idea #9 - No-one likes a nasty surprise, so Kita won't either, right?

  * Bad surprises phase everyone, we would catch Kita off guard for sure
  * So, we switch out his clothes in his locker for the girls one... How?



"Leave it to me Suna-kun," Atsumu laughed, "It's a good thing that I'm always late to morning practise,"

"So you'll put the girls' uniform in his locker and take his own one," Osamu said, "But... We don't know Kita-senpai's locker code and how on earth would we get a girls uniform?"

"Leave the code to me, and I think I know how we could get the uniform," Suna said, "Your fangirls,"

"Our fangirls?" the twins asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure one of them is wlling enough to give you their uniform," Suna shrugged, "And as I said, I'll deal with the code,"

"Fine," Osamu agreed. After practise that day Suna went up to Kita, "Kita-senpai," Suna made eye contact with Kita as he gulped down his nerves.

"Yes Suna-kun," Kita replied.

"I feel that Atsumu-kun has been messing with things in my locker ever since I gave him my locker code, could I perhaps share your locker for some of my more important belongings," Suna explained, Atsumu gave him a dirty look for using him as a scapegoat.

"Of course," Kita smiled slightly, Omimi shook his head at Kita whilst Ojiro sighed. Kita wrote down his locker code and gave it to Suna, "Don't give this to Atsumu-kun," Suna tried not to laugh at the ironry of the situation, he was obtaining Kita's locker code so he could give it to Atsumu. Kita walked over to Atsumu, "Atsumu-kun. Messing with teammates' belongings is not what our starting setter should be doing. If your spikers are meant to trust you, then it is important that you keep that trust,"

"Sorry Kita-senpai," Atsumu gulped before giving Suna another dirty look. Osamu walked with Suna as they left the school.

"You know that you're gonna have to use the locker tomorrow to be convincing," Osamu reminded Suna, "Cause we've not got the uniform yet,"

"I know," Suna sighed, "Hopefully this is the one,"

"Is the what?" Ginjima asked, "You two have that notebook thing, what's that all about?"

"We're trying to catch Kita-senpai off guard," Osamu explained, "We're on our ninth idea,"

"One more person won't hurt," Ginjima smirked, "So lemme see them," Ginjima studied the book, "So we had to do karaoke because there was the possibility that Kita-senpai was bad at singing,"

"But it turns out that he was good at it," Suna sighed, "We're on idea nine, hopefully this one works,"

"So that's why you needed Kita-senpai's locker code," Ginjima flicked through the ideas, "Wait a minute! You're the one who arranged for that cat Suna-kun!"

"It cost me a lot, but yes," Suna sighed.

"Suna-kun, how many times have you bribed Akagi-senpai for this cause?" Osamu asked.

"Twice," Suna answered.

"Are we talking about operation catch Kita-senpai off guard?" Atsumu asked as he joined them.

"So this has become a second year thing," Suna said to himself. Midway through the next week Atsumu had arrived even later than usual to morning practise.

"I thought I set two alarms for you!" Osamu shouted at Atsumu.

"Shuddup!" Atsumu pouted. Later, the three other second years found out why Atsumu was so late.

"Hm... Suna-kun, did you do this?" Kita asked sternly, however there was no anger or surprise in his voice, as he showed the skirt to Suna.

"No," Suna replied, Osamu grabbed the notebook and crossed out Idea #9 for Suna.

"Are you sure?" Kita asked.

"Very sure," Suna replied, of course Atsumu was getting revenge for Suna scapegoating him.

"But no-one else should have access to my locker," Kita pointed out.

"But you would have seen me do it right," Suna argued.

"I did go to the toilet before practise, you had time," Kita reasoned.

"I swear I didn't do it Kita-senpai!" Suna proteseted.

"Pretty suspicious Suna-kun," Atsumu smirked at him, "Cause Kita-senpai's uniform's in your locker," Suna glared at Atsumu.

"Well it looks like everything's sorted then, we found Kita-senpai's uniform," Ginjima said.

"I suppose," Kita sighed, "I can't understand why you would do this Suna-kun, if it was Atsumu-kun or Osamu-kun I would understand, but you,"

"I promise you that I didn't do it!" Suna protested once again.

"Wait, you're not gonna make Suna-kun wear it as revenge?" Atsumu asked.

"We both have our uniforms, I don't see a reason why we would need to wear the girls' uniform," Kita said.

"Shut up Atsumu-kun, you wish it were Sakusa-kun wearing it," Suna said.

"No I don't!" Atsumu pouted, "The only wish I have involving him is beating him," the rest of the team started at Atsumu blankly, confused as to how he couldn't see his massive crush on Sakusa. At lunch Suna called Atsumu out.

"Miya Atsumu!" Suna shouted at Atsumu, "Why did you throw me under the bus like that! You hid the uniform in my locker! Why!"

"Why not?" Atsumu shrugged, "You blamed me to get the locker code,"

"I should have know that it had the twins written all over it," Ojiro sighed as he saw the second years fighting.

"And Idea #9 didn't work, that was the one that I thought for sure would," Ginjima sighed.

"Idea #9?" Ojiro asked the four. Osamu handed the notebook to him, "How are you four so close yet so far?"

"Wait, you know how to catch Kita-senpai off guard?" Suna asked, dropping his fight with Atsumu.

"Yes," Ojiro answered, "I'm not telling you four though,"

"No fair!" the four shouted.

"Good luck figuring it out. I doubt that you'll ever get it. Kita-kun's very different to Atsumu-kun," Ojiro said.

"Eh?" the four were confused by Ojiro's final comment.

"I think I have an idea on what to do," Ginjima said, "Ojiro-senpai must be saying that Kita-senpai has a talent outside of volleyball where Atsumu-kun doesn't,"

"Hey!" Atsumu shouted.

"Write it down then," Osamu said.

Idea #10 - Kita must be thrown off by someone showing off a talent, right?

  * Everyone is slightly shocked when someone reveals that they can do something you didn't think they could do
  * So we should throw and Inarizaki VBC talent show to try and shock Kita



"Worth a shot," Suna shrugged, "We could host it at mine,"

"Great," Ginjima began to plan the event.

"A talent show?" the rest of the team looked at the second years.

"Yeah," Ginjima nodded, "Team fun,"

"Let me guess, is this Idea #10?" Ojiro looked at them unimpressed, "Still not close,"

"No, we're going through with this Araan!" Atsumu shouted.

"Idea #10?" Kita asked.

"It's nothing," Suna quickly denied. Ojiro was about to explain.

"Don't you dare Araan!" Osamu put his hand over Ojiro's mouth.

"So the talent show?" Ginjima steered to conversation back on track. The talent show was not much of a success. The twins' "commedy" act turned into a fight; Riseki got too nervous and chickened out; Omimi's dance was terrible; Ojiro didn't even do anything; Ginjima was a terrible host; Kosuke and Akagi didn't even show up; and no-one knew what Kita or Suna had in store.

"I wonder what Kita-senpai'll do," Osamu said.

"Can't be better than our one," Atsumu said.

"Anything is better than that," Suna pointed out. Kita, as it turned out, had wrote a poem and performed it. The poem was about comparing someone to a field of flowers or something like that, Suna didn't really understand what was going on, more nervous about having to go next. However, he knew out of the four second years, he had the best chance of phasing Kita.

"For this, my sister's playing the piano part," Suna said as he went into a differnt room to fetch something, Suna's sister awkwardly sat at the piano. Suna came in with a chair, placed it down, and left again. He returned with his cello and sat down.

"Suna-kun plays the cello!" Atsumu shouted in shock, however Kita's expression didn't change. After playing the introduction Suna breathed in to sing.

"No fair! Suna-kun stole all musical talent from the rest of us!" Ojiro shouted. After Suna shocked everyone except Kita, the talent show ended, with the three other second years staying behind to _clean_. 

"Maybe we’ve been going about this the wrong way," Suna said as he flicked through the notebook again, "We’re doing things that might cause a response out of Kita-senpai, we’re trying to phase him at the moment, but the goal is to catch him off guard. In fact us actively interfering is going to be counterproductive," Suna wrote down a new idea.

Idea #11 - Wait for Kita to do something

  * If we wait, then Kita’s bound to do something out of character



"I suppose we could do that," Osamu said. The four spent a month observing Kita, until one day something clicked with Suna. Kita acted different around him, softer in a way. Then he heard something that solidified his theory.

"Looks like the second years haven’t done any more of their crazy schemes," Akagi said, "I still can’t believe it - a literal notebook dedicated to this. Bribery!"

"You were the only one who was bribed," Omimi pointed out.

"I’m more surprised they haven’t figured it out yet," Ojiro laughed.

"I mean, you know what they’re working with. They have the twins, so half their group is too dense to notice. Ginjima-kun probably isn’t thinking to be aware of it and Suna-kun’s oblivious to it all," Akagi said, Suna protested in his head, he wasn’t oblivious, "Kita-kun isn’t exactly subtle about it,"

"I mean you have to give Suna-kun the benefit of the doubt, he doesn’t hear what Kita-kun says about him, he only gets the clearly different to everyone else Kita-kun," Ojiro said. Suna stared in shock, he looked to his left and saw Kita frozen. Completely off guard. He finally did it.

Whilst Suna was mentally fist pumping, all he could say way, "Eh?"

"Hm?" Kita replied. Suna thought about what he heard, it was probably likely that they meant that Kita liked him, but that wasn’t possible about him. Suna was a bit of a dick at time, snarky and bitchy. Kita was cold and stern, "You think that you’re snarky and bitch right? That I couldn’t like you because of that,"

"Can you not read my mind for once!" Suna protested, "I’m having an inner monologue here!" Well everyone thought Kita was cold and stern at the start, but bless Kita, he was a kind soul and had a heart of gold. And all Suna had done was spent about half a year trying to see if he could catch Kita off guard. It wasn’t like Suna liked him back, right?

Suna thought about it, and maybe over time, things changed from him. The whole thing started just because he was a bit bored and wanted to catch Kita off guard. But now that he had done it, he didn’t feel satisfied. He wouldn’t have an excuse to look at Kita any more, he couldn’t think of situations he could get the older boy in (which at the time Suna justified as him thinking of the possibility of catching Kita with his guard down) anymore without confronting his feelings. Suna thought even harder, finally understanding that overtime his fixation on every detail about Kita may have been a crush. This time, he was certain that he wouldn’t get hurt.

"Are you finished yet Suna-kun?" Kita asked. 

"With my thoughts, yes. With you, no," Suna said, realising how stupid it sound after the words came out his mouth,"Crap. Just shut me up with your mouth already. Oh god, that was cringey,"

"Okay," Kita went in to kiss Suna, Suna closed his eyes and let it happen, "I’m glad I waited for this," Kita drew away from Suna. Suna’s body acted on its own accord as his arms wrapped themselves around Kita’s waist and pulled the smaller boy towards him. Kita rested his head on Suna’s shoulder, "I love you Rintaro-kun,"

"I love you too Kita-senpai," Suna said.

"Shinsuke, call me Shinsuke," Kita said.

"Okay," Suna replied.

"I want to hear you say it now," Kita nuzzled into Suna’s neck.

"I love you too Shinsuke-senpai," Suna bit his lip, "Senpai feels wrong. Hmm. I love you too Shinsuke-san," Suddenly the bell rang and the two needed to go to class.

"What’re you so happy about?" Osamu asked after class, "You’ve been smiling like an idiot all afternoon,"

"You wouldn’t understand," Suna sighed, he was so hopelessly in love and he didn't want to change that.

"Did you get any closer on catching Kita-senpai off guard?" Osamu asked. Yes, was the real answer, however Suna decided to trick his friends.

"No, you?" Suna replied.

”Nothing,” Osamu shrugged, "Come on, let’s go to practise,"

"Yeah," Suna gulped. The two entered the locker room later than the rest of the team. Suna subtly waved to Kita who waved back, if he had it his way he would run over to the captain and smother him with love, but there were others in the way. However, the third years picked up on the greeting, Ojiro and Akagi shared a glance.

"So what idea are you four on?" Ojiro joked.

"Eleven," Ginjima answered, "It’s a long one, been at it for over a month,"

"You have to give it to them, they’re dedicated," Akagi said.

"I may have lost the notebook," Atsumu whispered to Suna.

"You what?" Suna glared at him.

"I mean, that’s some serious dedication Suna-kun. Since April, it’s October now," Akagi teased Suna.

”I think they might have found it,” Atsumu whispered to Suna.

”No shit Sherlock,” Suna said more loudly that he anticipated.

"I’m not complaining. I got fourteen packets of sting cheese sticks out of this," Akagi said. Suna looked away.

"Fucking hell Suna-kun! How much money did you spend bribing Akagi-senpai for this?" Osamu asked.

"A lot," was all Suna said as he finished changing for practise. After practise he joined Kita in helping with the cleaning, just so he could spend more time with him. Ojiro was the last of the rest of the team to leave and returned the notebook to Suna.

"I’ll need to make a ritual of paying attention to you," Kita said to himself after Ojiro had left.

"You don’t need to do that," Suna replied, unaware of the blush creeping up his face.

"I swear I told you that rituals is how I work Rintaro-kun," Kita brushed a loose strand of Suna’s hair out of his eye. Soon the two finished cleaning the locker room, gym and equipment. 

"Here, you can read it if you want," Suna said as he handed Kita the notebook. Kita chuckled as he saw the title.

"Little did you know, you had the answer on you the whole time, since the one thing that catches me off guard is you," Kita laughed before tilting Suna’s chin up.


	2. Chapter 2

Another month had passed since the start of Idea #11 had begun, and the four second years had met up to discus their progress, “All that’s changed is that the third years are teasing us,” Suna sighed, knowing full well that he already had found out what caught Kita off guard.

“Maybe it’s time to give up on Idea #11,” Osamu suggested, “I’ve got an idea for the next one,”

Idea #12 - Kita has to be thrown off by a confession, even slightly

  * We just need one of us to fake confess to Kita



“I’ll do it!” Atsumu volunteered.

“Kita-senpaill be able to tell it’s fake, everyone apart from you knows about your crush on Sakusa-kun,” Ginjima sighed, “Dibs not me,”

“Dibs not me either,” Suna added, “Looks like you have to do it Osamu-kun,”

“Fuck all of you,” Osamu glared at them. Soon practise arrived, and the other three did their best to set the scene for Osamu.

“So you’re really gonna do it tonight?” Ginjima asked Osamu, “Good on ya,”

“Shit, does Kita-senapi know that Osamu-kun is straight?” Suna asked Atsumu.

“Oh yeah," Atsmu bit his lip, “I dunno,”

”I’ll ask Ojiro-senpai,” Suna said, “Wait until I tell you to tell Kita-senpai,” Suna walked over to Ojiro, “Ojiro-senpai, does Kita-senpai know if Osamu-kun likes guys or not?”

“No, if you really want to know just ask Osamu-kun himself,” Ojiro replied.

“We’re good to go,” Suna said to Atsumu as he rejoined him.

“To Kita-senpai! Atsumu smirked, “Kita-senpai! Samu wants to talk to you after practise,”

“Okay,” Kita replied.

“Hey Kita-senpai,” Osamu said awkwardly after practise, “Fancy seeing you here,”

“What did you want to tell me?” Kita asked.

“Nice night isn’t it,” Osamu awkwardly laughed, “Not as nice as you - uh, my love for you goes to the moon and back,” Suna faced palmed at the terrible pick up line.

“Im sorry, but I’m dating someone else,” Kita said.

“Oh thank god, that was gonna be so awkward if you said yes,” Osamu said, “Sorry, Tsumu forced me to do this, I’m straight anyway,”

“Okay,” Kita replied, “I need to go now,”

“See ya tomorrow Kita-senpai!” Osamu waved Kita goodbye before approaching the other second years.

“Nice night isn’t it,” Atsumu mocked Osamu.

“Fuck off!” Osamu shoved Atsumu, “But who’s Kita-senpai dating?”

“That’s Idea #13,” Ginjima said, “Find out who Kita-senpai’s partner is and see if he acts diferently around them,”

Idea #13 - So Kita has a date - does he act differently around them?

  * Find out who Kita is dating
  * Find out how he acts around them



“Let’s do this!” Atsumu shouted. Suna returned to the locker room where he knew Kita would be.

“Evening Rintaro-kun,” Kita greeted him, “I’m assuming that was Idea #12,”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Suna apologised, “They’ve got an Idea #13,” Suna showed Kita the notebook.

“And you’re fine for them to find out about us Rintaro-kun?” Kita asked as he put his hands around Suna’s neck, pulling the younger boy towards him.

“Yeah Shinsuke-san,” Suna replied, “Though I’m not sure how long they’ll take to figure it out. We’ve already been dating for a month,”

“But now they’re looking out for a relationship,” Kita pointed out, “Love you,” Kita gently kissed Suna.

“Love you too,” Suna said as he kissed back.

“I can’t believe them!” Akagi laughed as he entered the locker room.

“They’re actually pretty close with this one,” Ojiro commeneted, “Although Kita-kun isn’t dating anyone, is he?”

“He’s holding out for Suna-kun,” Akagi replied.

“Or holding onto him,” Ojiro said as he stopped to see Kita and Suna mid kiss.

“Ah, looks like Suna-kun figured it out after all,” Akagi said.

“Did you two forget something?” Kita asked as he saw the two.

“My maths homework,” Akagi said, “We’ll leave you two to it,”

“Okay, first things first, we need to find out who Kita-senpai is attracted to - gender, type, all that jazz,” Atsumu said, showing off his battle plan, “With that we can narrow down who it could be. We then see if Kita-senpai interacts with any of them-”

“So this is how you four are going about with Idea #13,” Kita commented as he passed the four, “I reckon you’ll get it with this one,”

“Kita-senpai knows!” Atsumu shouted.

“I can’t believe we’ve almost got it!” Ginjima smiled, “I bet you’re please Suna-kun,”

“Yeah,” Suna replied.

“Well, I’ll let you four have one question,” Kita smiled.

“Are they on the team?” Osamu asked.

“That’s super smart if the answer’s yes,” Ginjima said.

“Yes,” Kita answered, “Well that was your one question,” Kita walked off.

“So it’s one of the first or third years,” Atsumu said, “‘Cause we would have said if we were dating Kita-senpai, wouldn’t we?”

“Exactly,” Ginjima nodded eagerly.

“Suna-kun, be eagle eyed before practise okay!” Osamu said.

“Yeah yeah!” Suna waved his hand.

Osamu had a plan, whilst he could trust Suna to be eagle eyed, he also wanted to see Kita off guard for himself. And so Osamu was the first person at practise, making it even before Kita. Osamu opened Atsumu's locker and climbed in, locking the locker but giving himself the perfect view of the locker room. As expected, Kita was the next to arrive. He got changed into practise kit and by the time he had finished, Suna had arrived, "Morning Rintaro-kun," Kita greeted him.

"Morning Shinsuke-san," Suna replied, "They're trying the third years first,"

"For Idea #13?" Kita asked, Suna nodded in reply. Osamu's mouth was left hanging open, Suna was the one who had told Kita about his own plans? And since when were the two on first name basis?

"I reckon after third years, they'll try the first years. We all said that it wasn't us, but," Suna kissed Kita's cheek, "You and I both know that that's not the case," Osamu blinked several times. Suna - A, already had caught Kita off guard and had decided not to tell the others, and B, was dating Kita - since when? How Osamu was going to make the foxy boy pay for the betrayal in practise later... Atsumu always arrives late. Osamu realised that he was going to be stuck in Atsumu's locker for a while.

"Both the twins are late?" Ojiro asked the team, "Usually Osamu is on time?"

"Who knows where they are," Suna shrugged.

"Samu? The fuck are you doing in my locker?" Atsumu shouted.

"Hiding, what else do you think?" Osamu rolled his eyes as he was freed from the locker, "Suna's a fucking traitor,"

"Huh?" Atsumu stared at Osamu blankly as Osamu went into practise.

"There you are!" Ginjima exclaimed. Osamu walked over to Suna.

"I get that you aren't the type to kiss and tell... but," Osamu whispered to Suna, "You could have not let us continue,"

"Huh?" Suna played the nochalance card.

"I was in Atsumu's locker before Kita-senpai even got here, or as you say Shinsuke-san," Osamu teased him.

"Fuck," Suna cursed, "Well you guys were going to find out anyway,"

"Do you want to tell the others? Or should I do it?" Osamu asked.

"I'll do it," Suna said. Suna took a deep breath as he walked over to Kita.

"What's Suna-kun about to do?" Atsumu asked as he pointed Suna out to Ginjima.

"Shinsuke-san," Suna hovered by Kita, "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure," Kita replied as he hugged Suna, kissing him on the cheek, "Love you," he whispered in Suna's ear.

"Love you too," Suna whispered back.

"You sneaky bastard!" Atsumu shouted, Suna stuck his tongue out at him.

"We have a way to get Kita-senpai to do things!" Ginjima exclaimed in realisation.


End file.
